Potential Breakup
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Igarashi Rin is suspicious of her boyfriend's distant behavior. With the advice of her best friend Mai, she decides to spy on him and soon finds herself in a rather difficult situation... Seto Kaiba x OC


"Cry as I may, but these tears won't wash you away." - Unknown

**It took too long**

**It took too long**

**It took to long for you to call back**

**And normally I would just forget that**

**Except for the fact it was my birthday**

**My stupid birthday**

**Friday night.** It was Kaiba Seto's favorite time of the week, for it allowed him to escape from all the stresses of his life... Including his girlfriend Igarashi Rin.

They had been going out for almost two years, but Seto soon grew bored of the relationship. He became interested in other girls and soon began sneaking off to go to strip clubs with his buddies. Whenever Rin would ask about his whereabouts, he would only lie and say he was working overtime.

After a while Rin grew suspicious at Seto's behavior and had even mentioned it to her best friend Mai at the school one weekday.

**I played along**

**I played along**

**I played along**

**Rolled right off my back**

**But obviously my armor was cracked**

**What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?**

**Who would forget that?**

"So he's been turning down dates every time you ask?"

Rin sighed. "Yeah... I don't know why but he's been acting really weird, like something's on his mind. I try to talk to him but he never even gives me the time of day!"

Mai could see the worry in her friend's eyes. It wasn't like Seto to ignore her so much; sure, he was a quiet guy but he always came to Rin whenever he was feeling upset. Though he didn't like to admit it.

An idea suddenly popped into Mai's head and a devilish smirk appeared across her forehead. Her violet eyes sparkled as she leaned close to her friend's ear.

"We'll spy on him and see what he's really doing with his time!"

The 16 year-old's cerulean eyes widened at this plan. Would it really be good to spy on Seto? After all, he was a _multimillionaire_ and has high security all over his company. Rin didn't seem all too thrilled with the idea.

"I don't know, Mai. I mean, Seto might find out and I don't want him to get mad-"

"Mad!" the blonde scoffed, "Why do you need to worry about him getting mad? You're his girlfriend. Besides, you want to find out what's going on, right?"

"Of course I do! I just-"

Mai clapped her hands. "Great! Meet me at my house on Friday after school. I'll explain the details then."

The brunette gulped a bit. Hopefully, she could figure out what was going on and possibly save their relationship before it was too late.

**The type of guy who doesn't see**

**What he has until she leaves**

**Don't let me go**

**'Cause without me, you know you're lost**

**Wise up now or pay the cost**

**Soon you will know**

After school, Rin made her way home and collapsed on the couch. Mokuba was spending the night at a friend's house so she and Seto would have the house all to themselves. She lied back, thinking about her relationship with Seto. She hoped it wouldn't end so soon, not after all the fun times they had shared.

Her thoughts were short-lived when she saw Seto walk into the house. Actually, he was stumbling... like a drunk.

Rin's bright smile greeted him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, how was work?"

"Mmm... Fine, I guess."

Looking up, Rin noticed a lipstick mark on his left cheek. She touched his face, a questioning look on her own face.

"Where'd this come from?"

"It's nuthin'... I'm gunna go take a nap."

He quickly pushed past her and waddled upstairs, slamming the door behind him. Rin's eyes saddened a bit as she made her way back to the couch, sighing deeply.

**You're not livin' till you're livin**

**Livin' with me**

**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**

**Winnin' me**

**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**

**Gettin' to me**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Living for me**

For the next few days, Rin began to pay more attention to Seto's strange behavior. He continuously came home drunk and even when Rin called the Kaiba company to talk with him, his secretary told her that he never came in. It was starting to get irritating.

Once Friday came, Rin informed Mai about the strange things happening that current week. She practically blew a gasket once she finished.

**This is the potential breakup song**

**Our album needs just one**

**Oh, baby please**

**Please tell me**

"He's going to nightclubs? That two-timing, back-stabbing cheater!"

Rin cocked an eyebrow. "Nightclubs? Why would Seto be going to nightclubs?"

After calming down a bit, Mai grinned. "That's what we'll be finding out." She then raised her hand to her chin. "Hmm... A usual night club around this area would open at about 9 or 10 PM. We should hurry and get ourselves ready. We'll be going undercover."

"Undercover? As what?"

Mai's face brightened as Rin gave her a hesitant look. "As strippers. What else?"

**We got along**

**We got along**

**We got along until you did that**

**Now all I want is just my stuff back**

**Do you get that?**

**Let me repeat that**

**I want my stuff back**

**You can send it in a box**

**I don't care just drop it off**

**I won't be home**

**'Cause without me, you know you're lost**

**Minus you I'm better off**

**Soon you will know**

As soon as the sun had set, both Rin and Mai set out on their mission. They hurried back to Rin's house to see when Seto would leave. Luckily, he stepped out just when they had arrived.

He and a group of buddies were hopping into Seto's limo. Mai smiled and grabbed Rin, dragging her into the car. "We'll follow them and see where they're going," she said slyly.

The trip didn't take very long but the location was quite unpleasant. Hobos and prostitutes painted the rugged and trash-heaped streets, not a very pretty sight.

Rin made a disgusted face. "Where are we?"

"Where the nightclub should be," Mai answered, her eyes scanning the area.

She spotted Seto's limo park right in front of a small building. It was decorated in semi-broken neon lights that said "The Pink Kitty".

Mai parked the car and grabbed Rin, who was staring at the shining lights, walking towards the door. One of the guards that was standing in the doorway held up his hand.

"You have an ID?"

In a split second, Mai pulled out two ID badges. The guard examined the badges before stepping inside and letting them in. Rin looked over at Mai, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did you get those?"

Mai smiled to herself as she pulled Rin through the doorway. "You can do wonders with a computer."

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Livin' with me**

**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**

**Winnin' me**

**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**

**Gettin' to me**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Living for me**

**You can try, you can try**

**You know I know it'd be a lie**

**Without me you're gonna die**

**So you better think clearly, clearly**

**Before you nearly, nearly**

**Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly**

**C'mon**

Rap music was blasting as more neon lights filled the room. The room was full of teens and young adults, most were dancing. Mai and Rin scanned the room for Seto and his buddies but they had no luck.

"We saw him go in here!" Mai muttered impatiently.

"There he is! He's over there!"

Rin pointed at Seto who had his arms around the waists of two strippers. It looked like he was flirting, mostly because his hands were on one of the women's butts. Rin's eyes saddened at the sight, wishing she was the person on Seto's arm. A voice suddenly snapped her out of her reverie.

"Hey, you two!" said one of the bartenders to Mai and Rin. "You're supposed to be getting ready for the show. Hurry up and get in the back!"

Before they could answer, they were pushed into a dressing room, the door slamming behind them. Mai scoffed at the rudeness as Rin stared at a group of outfits that were hanging on a clothing rack. She had a plan.

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Livin' with me**

**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**

**Winnin' me**

**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**

**Gettin' to me**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Living for me**

Seto smiled to himself as he downed the last of his beer. He now had some time to himself. No work, no goody-two-shoes girlfriend. Just him, some beer and gorgeous strippers. What more could he ask for?

"Welcome to The Pink Kitty, everyone! We hope you will enjoy our show. Please welcome our kitties!"

More music began blasting as a group of gorgeous women made their way down the runway. Some climbed onto the tables in front of the guests while others began to dance on the pole. One woman made her way to Seto and his friends, smirking as she began to remove her top. The boys whooped and hollered, obviously pleased.

Seto suddenly noticed one of the women staring at him. Her face was covered with a veil; the only thing you could see was her eyes. Seto smirked and stalked closer to her, placing his arms around her.

"Well, well. Looks like someone wants to meet me in private."

The woman smiled and pulled him closer. "I hope you don't mind being stolen from your friends," she said coyly.

A chuckle escaped Seto as his hands moved around her body. "I don't mind at all. What is it you want, dollface?"

Immediately, the mysterious girl put her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. "I want to know why you're here, cheating on me."

There was silence for a while as Seto's eyes widened. He immediately retracted his arms from the girl as she removed her veil. Rin's face was red and her eyes were beginning to water.

Seto tried his best to keep his composure, clearing his throat. His eyes became cold and his usual scowl appeared on his face. "That's none of your business, Rin. Get out."

"But I want to know why you're cheating on me."

"You don't need to know," Seto retorted. "Now go away. I don't need you."

Rin's eyes watered and she rushed out of the building, tears streaming down her face. She ran a few blocks until Mai called after her, offering to take her home.

The next day, Rin sat in her room, trying to get over her tears. She couldn't live like this. She couldn't live a life of betrayal and lies. It was too much to bear.

Her eyes gazed at the small photo of her and Seto, standing in the park. Slowly picking up the frame, she choked in between sobs as she removed the photo and tore it apart, throwing it in the trash.

In a matter of minutes, her belongings were packed and Rin made her way out the door. _I refuse to live like this. I'm not just a toy to be played with, Seto; I wish you could understand that. I hoped we could be something more..._

**This is the potential breakup song**

**Our album needs just one**

**Oh, baby please**

**Please tell me**

**This is the potential make-up song**

**Please just admit you're wrong**

**Which will it be?**

**Which will it be?**


End file.
